


First Day of School

by ZeldasMistress



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, madamspellman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldasMistress/pseuds/ZeldasMistress
Summary: An AU where Mary is an art teacher, and Zelda is her volunteer teacher’s assistant, and they are already in an established relationship, blah blah blah. They are definitely not portrayed as they would be in the show, but it was a fun little drabble anyways.





	First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are not mine, (unfortunately), and all rights go to Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa, the creator of this amazing show.

[AU where Mary is an art teacher, and Zelda is her volunteer teacher’s assistant, and they are already in an established relationship, blah blah blah.]

Mary had volunteered to teach an art class at Baxter High while the teacher was out on maternity leave, but it turned out being a full-time position, and even with her multitasking capabilities, she still needed more help. Zelda, being that she had stopped teaching the satanic choir, had offered to volunteer as a teacher’s aide, and being that the older witch was in a bind, and class started tomorrow, she had no doubt in her mind that she would accept her help. 

“I don’t know, Zelda, it’s bad enough you can barely keep your hands off of me when we’re within the same vicinity as each other. Will you know how to behave yourself on a school campus?” She arched a perfectly shaped brow and bit down on her bottom lip, her breath catching in her throat as she felt Zelda’s hand slide into her hair, tugging on it a bit harshly. Mary looked up at Zelda, who seemed to be towering over her since she was sitting down and the redhead was standing. “I’ll behave. Will you?” 

After many hours of orgasms, and not many of sleep…

The alarm ringing against the wooden surface of her night stand is what woke Mary up that morning. She turned, hitting the off button and groaning softly, her eyes fluttering open. “I am /so/ not ready for today. Teaching recreational summer classes was one thing, but teaching an actual art class at a school? A whole different matter.” Her chocolatey orbs took in the still sleeping woman beside her, the rays of sunlight peeking in framed her body perfectly. After making sure that Zelda was half-awake, like normal, the older brunette went to started and get ready for this day. 

If there was something Mary believed in, it was the power of first impressions. That it probably why she was going above and beyond to look good for her first day of working in the classroom. The woman was wearing a curve-hugging pencil skirt, a deep, navy blue blouse tucked inside of it. She had half contemplated wearing stockings, but figured it may make her look a little /too/ good. She slipped on a pair of black stilettos, before applying light makeup, nothing to extravagant. Mary had never been one to put on much makeup, mostly just mascara and lipstick. She looked gorgeous naturally. Today she chose a color that was a deep red, almost burgundy color, and a bit of light coverage foundation. The only thing she hadn’t decided, was what she was going to do with her hair. After thinking for what seemed like hours, she decided to pin it up with a large black claw hair clip, leaving to parts to frame her face. 

Zelda was still groggily laying in bed when Mary was ready to go, so she told her to just meet her there. The older woman had wanted to be there early to set-up and make sure that everything was perfect, that was just how she was. When she arrived, she felt at home, for some odd reason. There was a smell of acrylic paint, some old pencil shavings still on the ground from what she could only assume was the previous year. She sat at the large mahogany desk, looking over the syllabus she had created a week before, just to make sure that everything was correct. 

Zelda came in not much later after Mary herself had, and Mary stood up a bright smile donning her red lips. She was confused when Zelda just stared, mouth agape. “Zelda? Is something wrong?” Zelda stepped closer to the older woman, her voice dangerously low, “How long do we have until the class starts?” Mary wasn’t understanding why Zelda was asking, but god, she knew that look in her eyes. Why now, though? “I… uh, about an hour.” Zelda rarely ever got like this, but Mary could see the lust in her darkened, color-shifting eyes. “Sit at your desk.” Mary almost questioned her, but her lover’s dominant tone left no room for argument, so she did as she was told, and sat in the large, leather backed chair. She couldn’t help the whimper that fell from her lips when Zelda got on her knees, practically underneath her desk, and spread her legs apart as far as her skirt would allow. 

“You know how I feel about you in pencil skirts, Mary. Was your intention to get me aroused?” Zelda growled deep in her throat, leaving love bites on Mary’s inner thighs, waiting for a response to her question. “N.. No, it wasn’t intentional. You know how much I like to make a good impression, Zelda.” She could barely put together coherent thoughts after she felt a tongue slide along the lace of her panties. “Oh, f-fuck, please.” She had lost the last bit of composure she had as Zelda bunched her skirt up around her hips, and dragged her panties off. With her teeth. Mary hadn’t noticed, but her girlfriend had slipped the soaked garment into her back pocket, probably as her reward for the orgasm she was about to give the squirming teacher. 

“I don’t want to have to gag you, darling, so keep quiet, will ya?” The older woman didn’t even have a chance to respond before two fingers slid knuckle deep inside of her and a cat-like tongue was flicking at her engorged clit. Her thighs were trembling and her lover had barely even done anything to her. “Fuck, Zelda,” she whimpered quietly. It took every bone in her body to not moan out Zelda’s name at that very moment, so she bit down on her arm, just in time to muffle the squeal that was threatening to pour from her throat as Zelda added a third finger and curled them against her sweet spot. It didn’t take long before Mary walls were tightening around Zelda’s fingers, and she came and a muffled cry of pleasure. 

Zelda got out from under the desk, wiping some imaginary thing off of her jeans, wiping her lips off as she looked at Mary, a smirk evident on her face. “The first day of school always was my favorite.”


End file.
